Her Secret
by Lily Borja
Summary: It's been years since my mother, her bestfriend and I were found outside the wall. The memories of how we had gotten to the outside of the wall was blurry and buried deep in my brain. My mother, although loving, held a secret in her eyes. I asked once but she never replied. Now I'm going to do everything in my power to find out. I Don't Own Attack On Titan
1. Chapter 1

Year 837

Zipping through the air, I feel my blood race in excitement as I feel my blades cut through the flesh.

Quickly jumping to the next one with a growl.

Titans.

Ugly humanoid giants. Lips spreading across their teeth as they catch another person.

I kill off the one I'm on before jumping faster towards the lanky titan with blonde hair.

I let out a yell as I see it grab another hearing the loud female and male screams as it brings them towards their mouth. A second later I'm slicing into its nape.

I see both soldiers break out of its grip as I ride the falling titan to the ground.

I whistle sharply gathering the attention of the scouts.

"Retreat!" I yell, looking at the other groups of titans as they start to turn in our direction.

I see Commander Shadis, he nods at my command confirms it and we are off.

I then whistle to my stallion, hearing its hooves hit the ground as it nears. Taking one more look around checking for any titan we might have missed. I quickly jump onto the horse and we speed away.

We had been planning on staying longer but titans had suddenly swarmed in and cornered us in a small valley.

Many lives were lost. I feel my facial expression go dark as I remember.

Suddenly, loud footsteps come closer.

I turn just in time to see a titan on all fours run straight towards the center of the big group.

"Everybody! Look out!!" I yell. "Scatter!" I command.

The pod split apart just as the titan lands roughly on the empty space in front of him, as the scouts screamed, some falling off their horses. I keep riding towards it and send my wire straight to his nape and jump on.

The titan moves his head towards me and I take the opportunity to cut through his eyes. Coming around his head quickly I cut off his nape and land on my horse.

"Keep riding" we hear Erwin's command.

Wall Maria is close. We see the gates open and we race in. We only slow down as we hear the gate slam behind us.

I sigh heavily while I hear the chatter filter through the crowd pointing at another failure of the Survey Corps.

Having had asked Erwin for permission earlier that week I broke off the group. I headed towards the Yeager residence in the middle of the town.

Walking in I seeing a waddling little boy.

"Afternoon, Yeager" I call out to Grisha.

"Afternoon, Ammo" he replies.

"Hello, Katie" she hears Carla from the kitchen.

"And how's the little boy doing?" I ask cooing at the toddler as he reaches his arms out to me. I pick him up and blow raspberries onto his cheeks. His laugh carries through the house filling it with glee.

"How's my mother?" I ask.

"She was moved into a clinic in Wall Maria" They answered.

That's good I guess, I think as I nodded my head at them.

"Its hard to believe that you joined the military last year" Grisha spoke up.

"I know, apparently the commander thought it would be a good idea to take me outside the walls, I guess he was right since I'm still alive" I reply as Eren tugs on my long braid.

"Are you not scared of getting your hair caught on your gear? It looks dangerous" Carla says worried.

I look at my braid in Eren's hands, "I'll make sure to style it properly, style it up" I say standing up and feeling the weight of it on my lower back.

She smiled, before her eyes scanned me from head to toe.

"My, Kaitie, how you've grown, you are turning 18 this year right?" She asked.

"Yes that's right, it's hard to believe so little time had passed" I say my eyes shifting to Yeager.

"He's going to be turning two this year, right?" I ask, picking Eren up.

"Yes he is" Carla smiles.

"Well little Eren, you'll be strong won't you" I tickle his belly. I chuckle as he laughs. I get up handing him off to Carla and hug her goodbye.

"Until next time Yeager" I wave at the doctor.

"Ah, Katie" he spoke up, "let me walk you to your horse" he said getting up.

Once we were outside he tilted his head up at me.

"It's good to see that you are alright" he said.

"Thank you, Grisha" I nod my head.

"I feel that our time is drawing near" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"So she hasn't told you?" He asks.

"Well I guess not" I huff.

"You'll learn soon" he says with a smile and pats my shoulder.

I shrug and I'm on my way to catch up to the rest of the scouts.

I ponder as what Grisha said to me. My mother, she knew something I didn't, and I need to find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

As we all arrived at the scout regiment headquarters, I was summoned to Erwin's office.

"Captain Erwin" I greet with a salute as I walk into his office.

"Captain Ammo" he greets back.

"Captain?" I ask.

"Yes, two entire squads were lost" he said firmly. "You will be getting your own squad with five members, yourself included"

I nod seeing as there was no room for discussion. I salute and turn around only to run into a person.

I take a step back and look down.

A confused smile looked up at me.

I smirk.

"Well if it isn't my favorite, scientist" my low voice floating through the air.

Hange just smiled and kept walking towards Erwin. I grin.

I turn back to look at them.

"Well I'll go meet my squad" I say and salute "Captain, Hange"

"Bye Katie, I'll let you know of my findings later!" I hear as the door closes. I chuckle. I had just been moved to the Scout Regiment when I met Hange

Katie walked into the mess hall and took a seat waiting for her new squad who was probably being informed of their new squad assignment. And went on to thinking of when she had met Hange.

Erwin had led her to one of the sides of the building there were two titans tied up. And there was a person talking to them.

I was confused. Weren't we supposed to be killing titans, not talking to them?

Hange had then introduced her self to me. Erwin then said that she would be my roommate. I smiled.

"Great, just lead the way" I said.

"Yes, finally I'll be able to have a roommate!" She said excitedly.

"Just don't experiment on her and you'll be fine" Erwin commented.

He left us at our room and quickly walked away from the room. I only lifted an eyebrow before going inside.

"So, let me tell you about my experiments" she said excitedly with a crazy glint in her eyes.

I had been sitting for a moment when there was a series of footsteps heading toward me. I look up to see five faces.

"Sit" I state.

They take a seat and stay silent.

"So as we know, we have been assigned to a new squad and-" I get cut off by Jacque who to my dismay was assigned to my team.

We had gotten into a few quarrels since he had decided to slap my ass during one of the training sessions.

"Who is the squad leader? When are they getting here?" He but in, I growl.

"Don't interrupt!" I command as I stand up putting my hands over the table. "I'm your new squad leader, and here is how this is going to work."

I look at Jacque as shock covers his expression, " you don't like me and I don't care, what I do care about is your ability to complete your mission" I say sternly as I look into his eyes.

"Now" I stand straight." I can't help it if you don't like me, but I hope that we will get along well, humanity is counting on us, we CANNOT let a small distraction get in the way of our goal"

"If you have any questions, you can go see the Commander, I'm sure he'll find something for you" I look at their faces. "We will meet tomorrow at dusk, we will get to know each other really well" I give them a smirk and walk away from the table, ignoring the eyes that follow me out of the room.

Having reached my room I quickly take my uniform off and step into the shower.

I'm standing under the shower when I close my eyes.

I'm standing on a Titan's shoulder, my instincts tell me to run but my feet stay put as it runs. My body then turns , I see that I'm grabbing its hair.

I pat my hand against the titans cheek and giggle as I hear the rumble go through his body and vibrate my own.

Soon I hear a yell, my mother lands next to me and points. In the distance I see a wall.

'That-that, that's wall Maria' I think as we near it.

"There it is love, the wall, we'll be safe there"

I gasped opening my eyes, I choke on the water that I had breathed in, the water had probably turned cold awhile ago. I quickly wash and rinse myself.

I step onto the towel I left on the floor. I let my body dry while wringing out the water from my hair. I then step into the room. My roommate then barged in.

"KATIE!" Hange screams as she waves her hands around.

"What, it's nothing you haven't seen before" I say, it's only when I turn to look at her that I see the Commander and Erwin.

I freeze as I realise that I'm standing naked in front of them.

The Commander's eyes are wide open as he looks away. Erwin on the other hand looked away his face flooding red.

I turn around and grab my pile of clothes and walk back into the restroom as I feel Hange jumping around me.

When I walk out I look at the Commander.

"Sorry about that" I say sheepishly.

He waves me off. And continues to explain that we will be having another expedition in a few months so I would be checking in on new recruits to train them so that they would make it into one of the regiments.

I nodded.

After a couple months I had gotten the new group of recruits.

I trained them hard, knowing that it would take a lot more that a few good moves to be able to make it into the regiments.

"Let's begin"


End file.
